


Ignore the Chicken

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chickens, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Potion Mishap, Pre-Relationship, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry manages to blow up a potion in the middle of the night and get it all over him. Draco's not impressed at being dragged out of bed to deal with his idiocy and possibly dangerous side effects. The chicken just wants attention.





	Ignore the Chicken

“Is that a _chicken_?”

Draco didn’t even falter. “Focus, Potter!” he said, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face so he would look at him. “What stage was the potion at when it exploded all over you?”

He could almost hear the cogs turning in Harry’s head, slow, painful, rusted over. At least the idiot had come to him, even if it was the middle of the night, and not gone to the hospital wing. Poppy was good, but she was no expert in potion mishaps.

“It was pink,” Harry finally said, his attention shifting again. “Why is there a chicken in your quarters?”

“Pink?” Draco asked faintly. Not one stage of that potion was supposed to be pink. He should have insisted on being there whenever Harry tried to brew something. Shouldn’t have trusted that Harry’s improvement under his tutelage would hold true if no one was supervising him.

Harry turned back to him. A sheen of sweat was starting to glisten on his forehead. “Am I hallucinating? There’s no chicken, is there? Oh my god, am I even talking to you right now?”

Draco’s lips twitched but he forced the amusement down. “You were brewing a stimulant potion, you idiot. You’re either going to feel a bit jittery, get painfully hard in your trousers, or have a heart attack.”

At least, that’s what he hoped. If the potion had been pink, then Merlin only knew what the idiot had done to it and what side effects might occur.

Harry promptly looked down at his own crotch. “Oh, I thought that was just for you.”

An odd, spluttering sound came out of Draco’s mouth before he managed to stop it. He tugged his dressing gown tighter around himself, all at once painfully aware that he’d been sleeping in just his pants when Harry had banged on his door.

Now was not the time to examine the fact Harry had not been alarmed to be hard in his presence.

“Can you get to my private laboratory on your own and wait for me there without touching anything?” he asked, trying not to flinch when the bloody chicken squawked loudly.

Harry looked over at it with a dazed expression. A counter-agent would probably prevent any further complications, like a heart attack, but he’d have to analyse his blood first. Draco wasn’t about to give him anything if the potion had been a completely novel colour at any point during brewing before Harry had cocked it up. And what was he even doing brewing a stimulant potion at that time of night? He’d have to question him more thoroughly, though he doubted the idiot had even been paying full attention to what he was doing.

“Am I going to have a heart attack?” Harry asked, actually starting to look worried. “Is the chicken hallucination a bad sign?”

Harry’s confusion about the chicken was getting less amusing by the second.

“Go wait for me, I’ll be right down. Just need to get dressed,” Draco said, pushing Harry to the door. “You’ll be fine, just don’t touch anything. Including your own cock. Increasing your heart rate right now is not wise.”

“But the chicken…?”

Draco grit his teeth and cast the foul beast a glare. But he wasn’t about to explain the situation to Harry when making him laugh might actually cause him to drop dead on the spot. Pink. What the hell could he have done to turn that potion pink?

“Wait for me in the corridor then,” he said shortly, pushing him out the door and shutting it in his face.

If Harry had made it down from his quarters he wasn’t going to keel over in the next five minutes.

Even knowing that, Draco dressed in a hurry and barely refrained from hexing the stupid creature when it pecked at his toes.

How it kept escaping its makeshift pen was beyond him, and a problem for another day. One where Harry Potter wasn’t standing outside his rooms, possibly in serious danger after a stupid potions mishap, or possibly just a bit hard for him.

That was also a matter for another day.

When he yanked his door back open, Harry was lounging against the opposite wall, and he was definitely sweating more than before. Draco kept his eyes high and motioned for Harry to follow him.

As he led the way to his private laboratory, he pointedly ignored a, quite frankly, ridiculous number of questions about that chicken.

Definitely for the best that Harry believed that was a hallucination.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by shadowsandhunters with 'chicken'
> 
> Please feel free to share your theories about why Draco has a chicken in his quarters XD I would love to hear them.
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
